gabdrofandomcom-20200214-history
Tapris Sugarbell Chisaki
Tapris Sugarbell Chisaki (千咲・タプリス・シュガーベル Chisaki Tapurisu Shugāberu) or Tap (タプ Tapu) for short is a recurring character in the series. She is an underclassman angel who admired Gabriel in angel school and presumes Satania was the one responsible for turning her into a slob. She also knows of Vignette and calls her senpai (senior) for her kindness, but knowing she is a demon, distrusts her. Appearance Tapris has short blonde hair with a slight pink ombre to it, similar to Gabriel. She has green eyes. She appears to wear a standard uniform and a long blue scarf wrapped around her neck. Personality Tapris is the most innocent and naive character in the series, to the point that even Satania can easily fool her despite Tapris is considerably more intelligent. She however, is very enthusiastic about becoming a great Angel and is one of the more pure-hearted Angel in the series. Relationships * 'Gabriel White Tenma: '''Gab is Tapris' senpai and role model in the Angel School, Tapris retains her admiration for Gab even until her graduation and her life on Earth. When she found out that Gab became a Faillen Angel, Tapris is shocked and looks for a reason of her fall and accused Satania of it. However, Tap still believes that Gab is a nice Angel until the end and their relationship became closer. * 'Vignette April Tsukinose: 'When Tap meet Vignette first, she thought that the demon was an Angel because of her kindness. When Gab told her however, Tap immediately keeps her distance which makes Vigne disappointed although she still accepts her offer to have a tea together. In the end, Tap admires Vigne's kindness and completely trusts her as a friend. * 'Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha: 'Tap admires and respects Raphi as a senpai although not as much as Gab. When they met again on Earth, Tap was unaware of Raphi's Dark Angel nature and the latter even used as her toy to satisfy her dark desire. Tap frantically apologized to the angry Raphi after accidentally calling her a demon, when thinking she was Satania. Despite this, Raphi remains friendly and kind to her until the end of the series. * 'Satanichia McDowell Kurumizawa: '''As Satania is a demon, Tap shows enmity to her. Although later it became a rivalry instead since Tap beliefs that Satania is the reason of Gab's fall and Satania's desire to defeat Angels. Satania managed to win in the beginning by taking advantage of Tap's naivety, later however Tap is proven to be more intelligent since she also figured out that the pot Satania brought is bad news. They managed to become friendly in the end. Trivia * Tapris' name came from the Angel Tabris. * Tap shows some signs of Yandere towards Gab as seen that she is: *# Highly obsessive towards Gab *# Jealous to Satania having photo of Gab undressing and wearing Maid costume. *# Immediately showed desire to see Gab's photo when Satania offered her. *# Typical Yandere relationship: a Kohai (junior) who admires a Senpai (senior) too much. * Her Yandere however is not as typical as other Yanderes do as she is: *# Not shy or afraid to talk to her Senpai (Gab). *# Not showing murderous intent towards Satania for showing Gab's photo (although she does extremely jealous). *# Capable of scolding and telling Gab if she did something wrong. Category:Characters Category:Angels